The Last Hart
by Lilith Audinwood
Summary: Lilian Isis Leandra Iona Leandra Thea Heather Akiyama, aka Lilith, is your average, ordinary teenager. She hates school, loves watching anime and has a loving mother and father. She gets ripped away from that all by an earthquake, landing in 'Naruto'. She wants to leave and return to her home, but what happens when she finds out the last twelve years of her life is a lie.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

Long ago, during the years ninja began, a clan was founded; the Hart clan. Their kekkai genkai gave them high spiritual energy, enough for them to see things with the naked eye others normally couldn't, which allowed them to see and communicate with spirits and demons such as kitsune, and also seal strong spiritual beings inside of them.

The Hart clan made its fame by signing a treaty with the Zenko **[1]** which entailed that the Zenko would be safe from harm and the Nogitsune **[2]**, while each member of the Hart clan would have a Zenko sealed inside of them, opening all sorts of possibilities.

The Hart clan's kekkai genkai made them the first and last line of defense, and made them targets for power hungry maniacs. They were soon hired as mercenaries, thugs and assassins, few of them sticking to their old traditions and beliefs.

And their gift turned into a curse during Kurama's attack, where many of their former comrades turned their backs on them and blamed the Nine-Tailed Beast's attack on them. Their friends and allies were few and far between and tried helping them, but it was no use.

In the dead of night, on the 28th of April, 12 years ago, those who blamed the Hart clan for Kurama's attack, snuck into the Hart compound and killed all that they came across; children, women and men. Only when half of the Hart clan had been massacred was the alarm raised, but by then it was too late. The Zenko who were still allies with the Hart clan had fled when the enemy ninja had unknowingly **[3]** brought Nogitsune with.

On that very same night, Lilian Isis Leandra Iona Thea Heather Hart was born; daughter of Madri and Alex Hart, sister of Zander Hart. But she was stillborn, meaning that she was to be a powerful Hart ninja, if they could seal a Zenko inside of her, but all the Zenko who were free had fled when the assault endangered them.

Madri had a Zenko sealed inside of her, and the Zenko offered to give life to the child, promising to protect her with its life. Madri broke her seal and used the last of her chakra and life force to seal the Zenko inside of Lilith **[4]**. Her last words were to her son, telling him to take her away and open a portal and to stage his sister's death.

Alex gave his children a head start, holding the enemy ninja off as long as he could, before they overpowered and killed him. Zander used the last of his chakra resorts to open a portal to a different dimension; the portal was in front of a cliff, making it seem as if he had tossed his sister off the cliff and to her death. As soon as the portal closed, he died.

To this very day, everyone believes that the entire Hart clan has been wiped out, but the baby's remains were never found...

**Footnotes: **

**[1]** Zenko are kitsune who are considered good and are often associated with the god Inari. They are the enemies of Nogitsune.

**[2]** Nogitsune are kitsune who are considered evil and are the enemies of Zenko.

**[3]** The Hart clan are the only know clan that can see them. The enemy nin couldn't see the Zenko or Nogitsune.

**[4]** Lilian Isis Leandra Iona Thea Heather is a lot longer to say than Lilith, and if you take the first letter of each name you end up with Lilith.


	2. Konohagakure

**Chapter 1: Konohagakure**

"Akiyama **[1]** Lilith!" Mr. Ewe shouted, tossing a piece of chalk at me.

"What!?" I shouted back, rubbing my head where the chalk had hit me, getting rid of the white powder it left in my hair.

"Call me 'Mrs. Ewe' one more time and I'll make sure you're sitting detention every weekend until the end of next year!" he shouted, glaring at me.

I shut my mouth, glaring at him as he smirked triumphantly. As soon as he turned his back to me, I pulled a face and gave him the finger, causing everyone who saw it to stifle their giggles and laughs.

My expression returned to its usual bored look as Mr. Ewe turned around to glare at me, before continuing to scribble the last part of the sum he was working on.

The bell rung and everyone rushed out of the class, me being at the very head of the departing children. I walked towards the school gates, tapping my foot impatiently as the school groundskeeper unlocked the gates. As soon as the gap between the opening gates was wide enough, I slipped through, rushing towards my house.

I tossed my bag into my open room, walking towards the kitchen, "Afternoon, Mom."

"Lilith," she greeted, most of her focus on preparing food. She pointed to the dining table, where a single package wrapped in brown paper stood, "It arrived this afternoon. It's addressed to you."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the package and running towards my room, shutting the door behind me. The parcel was lighter than it looked, but it still had some weight. I landed onto my bed, starting to tear away at the brown paper encasing it.

The box was plain, but that didn't matter. I tore it open as well, revealing the custom-made suit I had ordered. I let out a loud 'Yes!' before spreading the clothes open in front of me. It consisted of a long black cloak with a hood and red interior, a sleeveless red shirt, black jeans, wooden sandals with a black rope that went between my big toe and my 'index' toe, black fingerless gloves and Konohagakure forehead protector. I let out a happy squeal before slipping out of my school uniform and into my new roleplaying uniform **[2]**.

I twirled in place before the ground started shaking, causing me to lose my balance. I shut my eyes and held my arms out in a futile attempt to stop my head from banging against the bedpost, but the sharp throb on the left side of my head told me that I had banged it pretty hard.

I opened my eyes, seeing my vision darken around the edges. A shape entered my sight; a man wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns, his face obscured behind an orange mask. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before.

And just like that, my vision went black and I could feel myself slip into unconsciousness.

I was surrounded by darkness, a strong breeze billowing against me. I squinted against the wind, taking a step forward. The breeze stopped and two, large, violet eyes appeared in front of me.

**_Wake up, Lilith. You are in grave danger._**

The eyes disappeared and I tried breathing, but no air entered my lungs. The darkness receded into a blue abyss, with silver bubbles escaping from my mouth, shooting downwards... or what appeared to be downwards **[3]**. My body was wet and cold. I tried breathing, but only water filled my lungs. That's when I realized I was drowning. I began frantically swimming in the direction that seemed up.

**_Calm down. Stop. You're swimming in the wrong direction. Your 'down' is up. Swim the other way._**

Not questioning the voice, I turned 180° and started swimming, my lungs crying out in desperation, my vision beginning to darken. I saw a light, and it grew brighter and larger the more I swam. And, after what felt like an eternity, I breached through the surface of the water, gagging, wheezing and coughing out all the water from my lungs, taking deep gasps of the much needed air. My vision began clearing and I squinted, trying to discern where I was.

"Hey! You okay?" a voice shouted from near and I turned to face whoever it was. My eyes widened in disbelief as I saw his cerulean blue eyes, gravity-defying blond hair and three whisker-like stripes on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered, staring at him in disbelief. _This is insane! I must have banged my head pretty good._

**_All that you see is truly happening, but it is for you to believe my word over yours, or vice versa._**

_Who the heck are you?_

**_...Your subconscious._**

_You hesitated._

**_You're not focusing on swimming, you twit!_**

I was brought back to the immediate surroundings, something warm around my chest. I blushed when I looked down and saw it was an arm, my blush darkening when I saw it was Naruto's arm. I could have died in embarrassment, but it would kind of defeat the purpose of him saving me.

He picked me up bridal style when we neared land, placing me down when we were inland. The lake was HUGE, with trees hiding it from untrained eyes.

He poked my cheek, a curious look on his face, "What's with your tomato face?"

"N-nothing," I said, looking the other way. "How did you know I was drowning?"

"I didn't," he replied casually. "I was already in the lake when you came through the surface."

I shivered as a soft breeze decided to blow past us, causing my wet clothes to grow drastically colder.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" he shouted, holding his hand out, his signature smirk on his face.

"Akiyama Lilith," I replied, shaking his hand. A sudden thought entered my mind, "I know this might sound weird, but... can I live with you?"

"What was that last part?" he leaned closer, cupping his ear.

"Can I live with you?" I muttered, fumbling with my fingers, looking down at the ground.

"Uh..." he hummed, and as I looked up, I saw his face was cherry red. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "S-sure."

"Thank you!" I shouted, tackling him in a bone-crushing hug.

My clothes turned out to be my roleplay outfit, except it was now my real outfit and not a cosplay one. They had dried out during our walk to Konohagakure, my body still cold from the frigid water.

I stared in amazement at Konohagakure, taking in the view. It was beautiful, even more so than in the anime. I smiled, staring at all the buildings we passed. Naruto stopped abruptly, causing me to walk into him and almost caused both of us to fall. We regained our balance and I then looked at what had caused Naruto to stop; Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto was staring at the ramen, his mouth watering. His stomach gave a loud growl and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice greeted, its owner walking to us from our left. "Whose this?" Iruka asked, glancing at me.

"Akiyma Lilith," I replied, smiling broadly. My stomach growled and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"How about we eat some ramen?" Iruka asked, chuckling lightly.

"Really!? Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, grabbing both our hands and dragging us towards the seats.

"Woah, calm down Naruto, it's not like your ramen's going to sprout legs and walk away," I chuckled, sitting next to him.

"So, Lilith, where do you come from?" Iruka asked as we left, paying for the ramen.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask," Naruto said, staring at me inquistively.

"I..." I trailed off. _If I tell them the truth, they'll think I'm insane... and if I lie, they'll find out sooner or later... And I can't tell them I just magically appeared here with no recollection of anything... _

**_I suggest telling them you don't remember anything before waking up in the lake. Amnesia isn't uncommon, and you did nearly drown..._**

_Isn't my subconscious supposed to help me do the right thing?_

**_...Not always._**

_You hesitated, again._

"I can't remember anything prior to waking up and almost drowning in the lake Naruto found me in," I lied, hoping they would believe it.

"Hmmm," Iruka hummed. "I think Hokage-sama can help you with that."

I gulped. _If the Hokage looked into my memories, he would see I wasn't from this world, but then again, he would believe me... AGH!_

**_Just go. Everything will work out from there._**

_...Fine._

"Thank you, Iruka-san. I'd really appreciate it," I thanked, bowing my head slightly.

"Naruto, you can go home now," Iruka said, but frowned when Naruto and I both opened our mouths, but stopped and hummed. "What? Am I missing something here?"

"Uhm... I kinda asked Naruto if I could live with him for the time being..." I began, looking down and fumbling with my fingers.

"And I said she could," Naruto finished in a mumble. He was also looking down, his fingers laced together.

"I'll escort her back as soon as we're finished," Iruka said, a hint of humour in his voice. We both looked up to see Iruka's expression; he looked like he was forcing himself to not keel over with laughter.

"Okay," Naruto said, quickly hurrying off.

"Bye!" I greeted, turning to face the now giggling Iruka. "What?"

"N-nothing," he chuckled, wiping away a tear from his eye. "Follow me."

**Footnotes: **

**[1]** She was found by the Akiyama family, who adopted her, but they never told her that.

**[2] **Lilith is part of the roleplaying club at her school and each week there's a new theme; that week was a _Naruto_ theme.

**[3]** When you swim and you blow out bubbles, they always go upwards, but when you're upside down, it'll seem as if though the bubbles are going downwards.


	3. Hokage-sama

**Chapter 2: Hokage-sama**

"Woah! This place is amazing!" I shouted, twirling in a circle before tripping over my own feet and landing face-first on the floor.

"You are a really strange person," Iruka hummed, chuckling softly.

"Shut up," I growled, standing up and continuing towards the Hokage's office.

Iruka chuckled softly, opening the door that lead to the Hokage's office, the said man standing in the middle of the room, his back to us. His head turned slightly to acknowledge he knew we were here.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka greeted, bowing slightly.

Said person turned around to face us, his eyes widened for a millisecond when he looked at me, but they returned to their normal size so quickly, that I merely shrugged it off as the lighting, "Iruka, who is this girl beside you?"

_Is there any other girl in here? _I growled mentally, my left eye twitching slightly, "I am Akiyama Lilith."

"I brought her here because she seems to have forgotten her past," Iruka said, glancing at me for a second.

_Well, now I know that I need to work on the effectiveness of my lies... _**[1]**

"Come here, child," the Hokage said, a warm smile on his face. I took a nervous step, and another, and another, until I stood right in front of him. He placed his hand on my forehead and closed his eyes, a soft glow emitting from his palm. He frowned, opening his eyes and staring at me with an odd look. He lowered his palm, placing it behind his back.

"..."

"..."

"Iruka, you may leave," the Hokage said, facing Iruka before looking at me with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"H-Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, staring at me with a worried expression.

"I need to speak to Miss Akiyama privately," the Hokage said, giving Iruka a reassuring look.

Iruka gave a curt nod and left, giving one last, worried glance before he was gone. My attention was brought back to the Hokage when he cleared his throat.

"It seems memory loss is not what you are suffering from," he said, his eyes locking onto mine.

"Okay... I was afraid that if I told Iruka and Naruto, they'd think I was crazy... and I didn't think that Iruka would take me here... so... at least you know how I got here, as in 'here' meaning this world, dimension, whatever you want to call it," I said, rushing parts of the sentence out so quickly, even I couldn't make sense of some of the garble.

"Even if I could help you go back, it will take a considerable amount of time. It seems that you were transported here by a very strong jutsu, and we will need to find out which jutsu it was to be able to reverse it," the Hokage explained. "But... I saw something else..."

"What?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than normal.

He hesitated for a moment, and then spoke, "Were we all a part of a show?"

"Yes. It's named after the main character, Naruto," I replied.

The Hokage let out a chuckle, shaking his head lightly, "Naruto?"

"Mmmhmm," I hummed. I was saddened by the idea that I knew who would die where and when, and I could do almost nothing about it. And if I did tell the Hokage, I could make major alterations to the entire storyline that could end up positive... or negative.

"Well then... your secret will stay safe with me. Whatever you wish to tell others is your choice," the Hokage answered, a warm smile spreading on his face, causing his wrinkles to become more prominent.

"Thank you," I thanked, bowing slightly, heading towards the door.

" Oh, and Lilith..." the Hokage trailed off, his expression told me that he wanted to say something, but he was pondering on whether it would be a good or bad idea.

"Yes?" I asked, stretching the single syllable word out.

"...Nevermind, it's nothing," he replied, waving it off. "You just reminded me of someone; an old friend of mine."

"Oh... well... uhm... bye," I greeted, shutting the door behind me, walking straight into what felt like a warm, somewhat soft wall. I took a few steps back and saw Iruka, who was staring at me in a confused way. I let out a sigh, "How much did you hear?"

"...and that's how I got here. But not a single word of it to Naruto or anyone else... except the Hokage," I said, finally finished with explaining about how I got here, that _Naruto_ was an anime and a few other things.

"So, all of this," Iruka gestured to everything around him, and then continued, "is part of a show in your world?"

"I believe I confirmed that a minute ago... three times," I sighed, placing my hands in my cloak's pockets.

"But, if you're here, then what does that mean?" he asked, glancing at me.

"I... didn't think about it that much... Well, either this is a mirror dimension of the original _Naruto_ and me being here doesn't affect it at all..." I hummed, "or, the entire storyline has changed and I'm actually in the show and manga..."

"Mirror dimension?" Iruka asked.

"A dimension that is similar to another one in every aspect, except for maybe the colour of someone's hair, or someone's personality or heck, even an anomaly like me," I explained.

Iruka gave a nod, "Do ninja still exist in your world?"

"Yes... and no at the same time," I replied. "Ninja were used in ancient times as assassins and warriors for the Asian empires, but that culture soon faded and ninja are almost nonexistent. But there's always shows and movies that feature ninja."

"Did the real ones have abilities like ours?" Iruka inquired, turning us left, since I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking.

"No... they were skilled in weaponry, stealth and all the other fighting stuff, but they couldn't do jutsu in the same sense you did, and they didn't use hand signs either," I replied, rubbing my temples. "Now, can I get a short break before you start assailing me with questions again?"

"Sure... we're here," Iruka said, gesturing to the somewhat familiar apartment.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," I thanked, bowing slightly and walking up to Naruto's door, knocking. I turned around to greet Iruka, but he was gone, only a wisp of smoke in his place. _I need to learn that trick. _

The door opened, revealing Naruto, "Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come!"

"Me too," I mumbled, entering into the messy apartment.

"So, what do you remember?" Naruto asked, shutting the door behind me.

_Crap! Think, think, think, think... Aha! _I smirked and turned to face him, "I lived in an orphanage, but I ran away and lived in the woods nearby, scouring for food and water. And I went to gather water from the lake you found me in, but something struck me against my head, so I passed out." I crossed my fingers behind my back. _Please, let it be a believable story. _

"Why'd you run away?" he asked, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I was a burden to them. They were poor and everyone had very small rations. When kids went, the rations were bigger, when kids arrived, the rations were smaller. And besides, I was getting too old to have been adopted," I replied, taking a shaky breath from nervousness, but he probably mistook it for sadness, because he hugged me, causing my eyes to go wide.

"No matter what, you're not a burden to anyone," he said, hugging me harder.

"N-Naruto... c-can't... breathe," I wheezed, black dots starting to block my vision. Hopefully my blush was hidden, because I could feel Naruto's head on my chest, since I was, somehow, taller than him.

He leapt back, as if he only realized now what had happened. His cheeks were burning red.

_Well... that was awkward..._

**Footnotes: **

**[1]** Note that Iruka said 'seems', meaning he is stating in an indirect way that he doesn't believe her.


End file.
